Kate's Ranger Adventure Runover
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: Join Kate, Keith, Kellyn, and Foxy as they look over Kate's Ranger Adventure in Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia! Rated T to be safe. Warning: WILL contain spoilers of the game.
1. The Start and the Tour!

**Foxy: Hey ya Everyone! I'm back! Here's my second story!**

**Kate: Wha? *Looks over script* We're going over MY adventure?!**

**Foxy: Sure are, Kate! XD**

**Keith: I don't get this. What does a "Run Over" even mean?!**

**Foxy: It means we are going over Kate's Ranger Adventure, and make different comments on how she did in the game.**

**Kellyn: You sure about this Foxy? You seem nervous.**

**Foxy: Uh, uh course not! Why would I be nervous?**

**Kate: Um, oh yeah! Snowdog14 does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia's storyline, or any of it's characters. She only owns her o.c., Foxy. **

**Foxy: Ah! You remembered Kate! Thank You! Cookie for you! XD *hands Kate cookie***

**Kate: Yay! XD *starts to eat cookie***

**Keith and Kellyn: ...**

* * *

*Foxy and Kate are sitting right next to each other on a very comfortable sofa in front of a medium sized flatscreen TV.*

Foxy: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter! Now let's get started, shall we?

Kate: I still can't believe that it's MY adventure. Why couldn't you have gone with Kellyn?

Foxy: Because...Uh...Because I said so, alright? (Real Reason: Vatonageshipping (Keith x Kate))

Kate: ...Don't believe you.

Foxy: Sigh, just get on with the first scene already. *looks over to flatscreen TV. First scene starts playing.*

_Capture teaching guy (Mr. Kaplan): Alright, Draw loops around Pikachu and capture it!_

_Kate: Got it! Capture on! *styler shoots out capture disc. Starts to capture*_

_Mr. Kaplan: *thinks* (Heh, she's totally going to fail this.)_

_Kate: *captures Pikachu* Yes! Capture Complete!_

_Mr. Kaplan: *Pikachu goes to his side* Okay, good going. That's pretty impressive. *thinks* (What?! She did it?! In exactly 1.55 seconds too!)_

_Kate: Thanks!_

_Mr. Kaplan: You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School._

_Kate: H-huh? *looks shocked*_

_Mr. Kaplan: As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world..._

_Kate: Huh?!_

_Mystery Voice (Ms. April): Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan! *walks into view* Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that._

_Mr. Kaplan: Ahahahaha, sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem...Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors! That really was quite an impressive capture._

_Ms. April: Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School._

_Kate: Yes!_

_Ms. April: I'm Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you. *reaches out to shake hand*_

_Kate: Nice to meet you too! My name is Kate. *shakes Ms. April's hand back*_

_Ms. April: Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class._

_Mr. Kaplan: Enjoy your school life!_

_*Kate and Ms. April walk out of the Capturing Room.*_

Foxy: Kay, the scene is finished. What do you think Kate? *looks over*

Kate: ...HE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FAIL THIS?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Foxy: Gah! *surprised* It's okay Kate! Please settle down! *is worried*

Kate: ...I'm still going to kill him.

Foxy: Uh, kay? Alright, let's get- Hey where's Keith and Kellyn?

Kate: *finally calmed down* They decided to skip out on this first chapter.

Foxy: THEY WHAT?! ...So it's just you and me Kate...

Kate: Yeah...Shouldn't we be getting on with the story?

Foxy: O-oh! The story! Right! Here's the second scene.

Kate: I'm not sure I'm going to like this anymore.

Foxy: Aw, cheer up Kate! After we're done with this chapter we'll take a break and beat up Kellyn and Keith. Sound good?

Kate: *smiles* Sounds good.

_Ms. April is inside the classroom; and Kate is just standing outside the door._

_Ms. April: Sorry to keep you waiting, class. And good morning everyone!_

_Classmates: Good morning!_

_Ms. April: As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member of our class._

_Everyone: ! *all looks surprised*_

_Male Student: Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?_

_Female Student: Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?_

_Kate: *who hears all this talk* W-what if I'm not cool or cute enough? What if I don't look like a celebrity? What if they don't like me? KATE! Keep yourself together! It's going to be fine!_

_Ms. April: Okay, that's enough! You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate! Come on in!_

_Kate: *takes a deep breath* Here it goes... *walks into classroom*_

_Keith: *slight blush, but it fades away quickly*_

_Kellyn: *does the same thing as Keith*_

_Ms. April: Our new friend came alone to our Almia Region to become a Pokemon Ranger. Oh yes. You should introduce yourself to our class other than me. Let's start with your name._

_Kate: Uh, Okay! Um, hi everyone! My name is Kate Hitomi. It's nice to meet you all!_

_Ms. April: Okay, our new friend is named Kate. Let's make her feel welcome. I understand she scored quite well on our entrance exam. ...What is it Keith? Why the big grin?_

_Keith: *has a really small, but noticeable blush on his face* O-oh nothing...Nothing at all!_

_Ms. April: Anyway, we had better get you seated somewhere, Kate. You can have the seat next to Keith._

_Kate: *quickly glances at Keith, then goes to sit in her seat*_

_Ms. April: Okay, that will do. That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it everyone... Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!_

_Everyone: YEAHH!_

_Ms. April: Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class. But before I go, Kate, I need to explain something to you. It's about the School Styler you were provided before the entrance exam. It's a simplfied version of a Ranger's official Capture Styler. Now, put simply, a Styler is a device used for befriending and capturing Pokemon. By drawing loops around Pokemon, it conveys the Ranger's feelings of friendship to the Pokemon. When the Ranger's friendship is fully conveyed, the Pokemon is captured. Everyone, you should all be paying attention to this as a review. (Skipping the button part, we don't need it) Oh, please Keith. Don't yawn with your mouth open like that._

_Keith: *grin*_

_Ms. April: (Skipping button part...again...and the friend pokemon part too.) Actually, that turned into quite a lesson. Are you a little overwhelmed?_

_Kate: Uh, uh maybe a little..._

_Ms. April: Really, you should just try things out and see how they work for yourself. After all, nothing beats experience. It's all about trying. Rhythmi, can I get you to show Kate around the school, please?_

_Rhythmi: I sure will!_

_Ms. April: I'll be in the Staff Room. I'll leave you to it. *walks out of classroom*_

_Keith: Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?_

_Kate: Ah! N-no!_

_Rhythmi: Keith's just a show-off. You're better off ignoring him. Instead, you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant!_

_Keith: Hey!_

_Rhythmi: Just joking! All right, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School._

_Kate: Okay!_

Foxy: That was one really long scene. But it at least has one of my favorite parts in there.

Kate: Keith...AND Kellyn both blushed? At the sight of me? *blush* What are they called again? Where 2 people like one person at the same time?

Foxy: Uh, I think that's called a Love Triangle. Please correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews.

Kate: They BOTH like me? ...*has a deeper blush*

Foxy: Hey...Kate? Who would you choose? Keith, or Kellyn?

Kate: W-who I would choose? Uh, w-well, I would c-choose...K-ke-

Keith: HEY FOXY! SORRY FOR BEING LATE! *runs in with Kellyn*

Kellyn: We didn't miss too much, did we? *both Kellyn and Keith sit on another sofa*

Kate: ... *has blush on her face*

Foxy: Uh, no. You both didn't miss too much. You only missed 2 scenes.

Kellyn: That's good. *notices Kate* Uh, what's with you, Kate?

Kate: N-nothing, nothing at all! *smiles sheepishly*

Foxy: Let's get on to the next scene. Look towards the flatscreen TV, boys.

_Rhythmi: Let's begin with our own classroom._

_Kate: *starts to look around classroom*_

_Rhythmi: You've already met our teacher, Ms. April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad...Look out._

_Kate: Alright. *thinks* (Okay, better not make her mad.)_

_Rhythmi: There's another class next to us. The teacher there is Mr. Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict. "No running in the hallway!" is, like, his pet saying._

_Kate: Yikes. (Glad not to be in his class.)_

_Rhythmi: That over there is a Save Machine. That machine keeps a record of all your achievements as a Ranger. Besides here, you can find Save Machines in towns and forests, too. If you spot one, you should check it out._

_Kate: Cool! There are Save Machines in forests? How do they keep running in rain?_

_Rhythmi: Who knows? I guess special technology. Okay! Let's move on. We'll explore the School building!_

_Kate: Okay then, let's go! *runs out of classroom with Rhythmi*_

Foxy: Whatcha think boys? *looks towards Keith and Kellyn*

Kellyn: Kate didn't know that Save Machines are waterproof and indestructible?

Keith: Yeah, how did she not know that?

Kate: HEY! I was still new at that time. There was no possible way I could know that right away!

Foxy: Okay, okay! Kate, how about you? What did you think about this?

Kate: I'm just glad to not be in Mr. Kincaid's class. He's too strict.

Foxy: I know how you feel. There's not even a walk option in the game!

Kate, Keith, and Kellyn: Huh?

Foxy: ...I'll show you when I get Shadows of Almia. And yes, I don't have that game. Yet.

Keith: Then how did you get the EXACT words?!

Foxy: I used a Let's Play on Youtube.

Keith: ...Oh.

Foxy: Sigh. Next scene.

_Mr. Kincaid's classroom_

_Rhythmi: Sorry to disturb you! I'm taking our new classmate on a tour of the School. This is the other class. The man looking this way is Mr. Kincaid._

_Kate: How did he get his hair like that?_

_Rhythmi: He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair spray. He's a little too uptight, I think. I'm not a big fan._

_Mr. Kincaid: You must be the new student in the other class. There's one rule that I would like you to honor and uphold while you're in School. Don't run in the hallways. Oh, there is another rule: don't cast suspicion on others without proof. These two rules are truly important._

_Kate: Yes sir!_

_Rhythmi: Why don't we get out of here now, Kate?_

_Kate: Sure._

Foxy: Man, that guy is evil.

Kate: You got that right!

Foxy: But we'll save the evidence for another chapter. What do you guys think?

Kate: I don't like him.

Keith: Everyone doesn't like him.

Kellyn: At least he isn't in Ranger School for the next year. He disappeared.

Keith: Are we almost done?

Foxy: Yes, we are almost done for this chap. Next scene.

_The Staff Room_

_Rhythmi: Here's the Staff Room. But usually, only our principal is here. Our principal is Mr. Lamont. His eyes are always twinkling happily behind his glasses. I like him pretty well._

_Mr. Lamont: I'm Lamont Splendidocious, the principal. My last name's far too long, so everyone calls me by my first name. I'm pleased to meet you._

_Kate: It's nice to meet you too!_

_Rhythmi: So, Kate, shall we move on?_

_Kate: Okay._

Kellyn: His last name is too long!

Foxy: Someone try to say that 10 times fast.

Keith: Splendidocious, Splendidocious, Splendidocious, Splendidoc-bleegh. I can't do it.

Kate: *laugh* I don't think anyone can do it, Keith! ^-^

Foxy: Anyone else wanna try saying it?

Kate: Not me.

Kellyn: Not me either.

Foxy: *shrugs* Next scene.

_The Library_

_Rhythmi: This is the Library. Also known as Keith's nap room._

_Kate: Huh? *laugh*_

_Rhythmi: You got me right. That boy in the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Issac. He's awesomely smart. You can usually find him right here in the Library. Sometimes, he goes off somewhere, though._

_*Kate and Rhythmi walk up to Issac*_

_Issac: I was doing an eight-digit multiplication in my head when you interupted me. I'll have to start calculating from the top. It's nothing though._

_Kate: Oh, I'm sorry!_

_Issac: That's okay. I'm Issac. Both my IQ and my height, cenimeters, are 163. I'm studing to become a scientist. Mr. Kincaid gave me permission to study on my own and not attend class._

_Kate: That's cool! ^-^_

_Rhythmi: We should get going to the other rooms._

_Kate: Let's go._

Kate: I don't know what's going on with Rhythmi and Issac.

Keith: Me neither.

Kellyn: Are we almost done yet?

Foxy: Sheesh, Kellyn, that's supposed to be Keith's job!

Keith: What?

Foxy: Nothing! XD

Kate: *snicker* XD

Keith: What are you two laughing about?!

Kate: It's nothing, Keith! It's nothing!

Keith: ...Can we get to the next scene already?

_Near the entrance to Mr. Kincaid's Lab_

_Rhythmi: Mr. Kincaid's lab is down there, but we're not allowed down there without permission._

_Kate: Oh, okay._

_*Kate starts to walk up the stairs instead of downstairs*_

_The Dorms_

_Rhythmi: Our dorms are on the second floor. This is where we all bunk down, coed style. Not in the same bedrooms, of course. The boys' bedroom is on the left. The girls' bedroom is on the right. Janice, the lady there, is our caretaker. She's like a mom to us all. Over there is a Recharge Machine. It's for recharging your Styler to full._

_Kate: I guess I'll try the Save Machine..._

Foxy: Alright folks! That was the last scene! What do you think?

Kate: I really don't like that lab. It holds evilish things.

Kellyn: Did you know how to use that Save Machine, Kate?

Kate: Of course! It was really easy to operate.

Keith: Huh. Maybe when I said "How long did it take you to catch that Pikachu? Like an hour?" before, I think was wrong. She did end up saving the whole Almia Region after all.

Foxy: Eh. See you all in the next chapter!

* * *

**Foxy: Hey Kate, do you remember what I said earlier in the chapter?**

**Kate: Huh? *thinks back* Hmm...Ohh, I do remember. *smirk***

**Kellyn: Wha? What did you say Foxy?**

**Keith: And what's with that smirk, Kate?**

**Foxy: You know you two were late to the beginning of the chapter.**

**Keith: Yeah, what about that?**

**Foxy: Hm. Well, I said that after the chap is over, we were going to find you both and beat you up.**

**Keith and Kellyn: WHAT?!**

**Kellyn: Dude, Keith, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Keith: Yep. RUN! *starts to run away***

**Kellyn: HEY! WAIT FOR ME! *starts to run after Keith***

**Kate: Let's go Foxy! *chases the boys***

**Foxy: It starts now! *Also chases the boys***

**(You'll find out what happens to the boys in the next chapter! See ya later!)**


	2. Ascension Square!

**Foxy: Hey everyone...**

**Keith: FOXY! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE...2 MONTHS!**

**Foxy: AHHHH! I'M SORRY! T-T Someone say the disclaimer so we can get a move on!**

**Kellyn: ...**

**Kate: Snowdog14 does not own Pokemon, or Shadows of Almia's storyline, or any of it's characters. She only owns herself, Foxy.**

**Foxy: Thanks Kate...Story begin...**

**Keith: Finally...**

**(You'll find what happened to Keith and Kellyn at the end of the Chapter, don't worry, I didn't forget about it! XD)**

* * *

*Foxy and Kellyn are sitting together on a black Sleek Sofa, with both Kate and Keith absent.*

Kellyn: Hey...Where's Kate and Keith? And where are we? This room doesn't seem like the same room that we were in last time...

Foxy: We're in my town named Kitsune and in my house from New Leaf, Kellyn...and I don't know where Kate and Keith are...I think they went shopping...**(A.N. This is my house currently in my AC:NL game. It has the Sleek Set currently on display.)**

Kellyn: Oh. Okay. Foxy...You seem...tired. Are you okay?

Foxy: I'm fine, Kellyn...Thanks for asking though. Let's roll the first scene.

_*Kate and Rhythmi stand in the dorm's main room. They see their caretaker, Janice.*  
_

_Janice: Oh, hello there! I'm Janice, it's nice to meet you.  
__Kate: I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you too.  
__Janice: All the students think of me as the caretaker girl. No, no, that's a terrible lie! I'm the caretaker lady here. Go ahead and go explore more if you like. Have fun!  
__Rhythmi: Thanks!_

_*Kate starts heading for the girls dorm, but Rhythmi stops her.*_

_Rhythmi: We can go to the dorms later. Janice isn't done cleaning yet. Let's just go back downstairs._

_*Back downstairs*_

_The School bell: Ding-dong, ding-dong!  
__Rhythmi: Oh! There goes the bell. We can go outside now.  
__Kate: Cool, let's go._

_*Outside of the school*_

_Rhythmi: Hey Kate, that small building over there is the Training Room. That's where Mr. Kaplan will teach you about performing captures. Ms. Claire is also there. She teaches about clearing targets.  
__Kate: Clearing Targets?  
__Rhythmi: Oh, I'm getting to that! You'll need to go to the Training Room to learn about it though. Behind us is a big clearing. That big clearing is for us to practice doing Target Clears.  
__Kate: Okay. How about we go over there now?  
__Rhythmi: Alright!_

Kellyn: Do I make a bigger appearence somewhere here?

Foxy: Yeah, you do...Hmm. I have a question.

Kellyn: Yes Foxy?

Foxy: Do you still like Kate...?

Kellyn: *blushes* U-um...

Foxy: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...

Kellyn: N-not really anymore...Since I know Keith's going to get her anyways...

Foxy: Oh...

Kellyn: ...How about we move on to the next scene? (Thoughts: I can't tell her...I can't tell anyone...)

Foxy: Kay.

_*Inside the Training Room*_

_Rhythmi: Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire! Can you give us special lessons, please?  
__Kate: S-special lessons?  
__Mr. Kaplan: Hehehe...Welcome to the inscrutable Team School's secret hideout.  
__Kate: (Thoughts: It's not very secret...It should be underground or something. And now that I think about it...Team School just sounds a little...lame.)  
__Ms. Claire: Yes, yes, we've heard that before. Let's pay no attention to Mr. Kaplan and his make-believe conspiracy.  
__Mr. Kaplan: Oh, hey! Please don't ignore me!  
__Kate and Rhythmi: -snicker-  
__Mr. Kaplan: I'll be serious and introduce myself. Um, my name's Mr. Kaplan. I teach the fundamentals of capture.  
__Ms. Claire: And I'm Ms. Claire. Glad to meet you. It's my job to teach you about performing Target Clears.  
__Rhythmi: I know you had to do a capture for your entrance exam, but...I think you should learn about capturing properly once more.  
__Kate: Again? Okay...  
__Rhythmi: Yeah, again. Sorry Kate. Mr. Kaplan, can you give Kate a lesson on capturing, please?  
__Mr. Kaplan: That's an admirable attitude. Okay, I'll give you a special lesson: the fundamentals of capture._

__**_Skipping the Capture part...Don't need it..._**

___Rhythmi: Thank you, Mr. Kaplan! Next, you'll finally learn what we mean by Target Clear!  
__Kate: Finally...Let's get started!  
__Rhythmi: Ms. Claire, please give Kate a lesson on Target Clears!  
__Ms. Claire: I'll be happy to! This will be a special lesson. You'll learn about the basics of performing a Target Clear._

**_Skipping this too...Too lazy to type it all out :P_**

_Rhythmi: Thank you very much, Ms. Claire! Now you know all about captures and how to do a Target Clear! You're all set! Let's go back to the school yard. There's another place I want you to see._

Foxy: One long scene...

Kellyn: Yeah...

Foxy: Oh, and to everyone that's reading: I may add a few things that aren't in Shadows of Almia's storyline.

Kellyn: Okay...Like what?

Foxy: Heh...I can't tell you. And you will see two more people with Keith! XD

Kellyn: Let me guess...

Foxy: Scene Start! XD

_*Back Outside*_

_Janice: Oh no, oh no! Help, someone! Anyone! Catch the Bidoof for me!  
__Rhythmi: J-Janice?! She's having trouble with the Bidoof! Please, Kate! Capture the Bidoof and get them to settle down!  
__Kate: M-me?  
__Keith: Heh, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!  
__Rhythmi: Keith! Don't just stand there! You help with captures, too!  
__Kellyn: Hey, don't forget about me! I'm helping too! *comes out from the building*  
__Foxy: Me too! *Also comes out of the building*  
__Keith: It won't be much fun if I just help. Hey, new kid! I forgot your name, but I challenge you!  
__Foxy: Her name is Kate, Keith.  
__Keith: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I challenge you and Kellyn too! We'll have a capture race, all four of us! We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof, all right?  
__Rhythmi: You can be so annoying, Keith! Go ahead and have your silly race or whatever, but hurry up!  
__Keith: Okay, let's get on with it! Three! Two! One! START!_

**_After the Bidoof Race~_**

_Rhythmi: Okay, that's all the Bidoof now.  
__Keith: I caught five! That's means you caught...Uh...four.  
__Kate: That's right...  
__Foxy: I caught four too.  
__Kellyn: I caught the last three.  
__Keith: That means...Victory is mine! *does Ranger pose*  
__Kate: *caught off guard while blushing a little*  
__Foxy: Keith! Stop acting so dumb!  
__Janice: All four of you looked good at it, too! Of course, I also need to thank our new friend (Kate) and Rhythmi, too. Thank you for all this. This is a big relief for me.  
__Kate and Rhythmi: You're welcome, Janice!  
__Janice: And to the leader Bidoof...I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with tastier treats than usual.  
__Bidoofs: YAY!  
__Janice: Come along, everyone._

_*Bidoofs and Janice walk off*_

_Keith: I'd rate all of your captures around 65 out of 100.  
__Foxy and Kellyn: Hey...  
__Kate: -sweatdrop-  
__Keith: ...Hey, but you know...I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by how you did, new kid. You might be decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was...Kate, right?  
__Rhythmi: Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along!  
__Kate: ... *has a tiny blush on her face*  
__Rhythmi: For goodness sake...Oh! That's right! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!  
__Keith: What, you mean Ascension Square?  
__Rhythmi: Yes! Please come with us, Foxy and Kellyn! What about you Kei-  
__Keith: Then I'll go too.  
__Rhythmi: Oh, all right. To get to Ascension Square, you go to the east of the school yard. Then, you turn south to the stairs that go down to the Square.  
__Kate: Okay, I think I got it. Let's go!_

Kellyn: YES! We both make an appearence here!

Foxy: Great! So, now we're off to Ascension Square! -yawns-

Kellyn: Okay...Foxy. You're tired. I know it. What have you been doing?

Foxy: I'm fine, Kellyn Hajime...And I've just been writing up this story, that's all.

Kellyn: Well, Foxy Ha- ... -gasp- (Thoughts: Uh-oh...)

Keith: Yo! -comes into Foxy's house with Kate behind him- What did we miss?

Foxy: The whole thing Keith...THE WHOLE THING.

Kellyn: -has a bright red blush on his face- ... (Thoughts: Thank you Keith...I owe you one. I don't think she heard me...)

Kate: W-what?! We missed the whole thing?!

Foxy: Yeah...Sorry Kate. Were you saying something before Keith interupted, Kellyn?

Kellyn: Huh? Oh...I was saying that you should get more rest...

Kate: Kellyn? Why do you have a blush on your face?

Kellyn: Ah- ...It's nothing. Now isn't there one more scene for this chapter?

Foxy: Yeah... -turns to Keith and Kate- At least you both get to watch one scene this chapter.

Kate: Yay!

_*At Ascension Square*_

_Rhythmi: This is Ascension Square. Next month, there's going to tbe a special class here. It's the Outdoor Class.  
__Kate: Well...The name explains it...  
__Rhythmi: Haha, yeah. That monument there is called the Pledge Stone.  
__Kate: Wha... (Thoughts: How'd they carve all this out?!)  
__Rhythmi: If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true...That's what Principal Lamont told me. And there you have it! That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!  
__Keith: What kind of name is that, Rhythmi?  
__Rhythmi: Shut up Keith...Kate! I'm glad to to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!  
__Kate: Me too...Kellyn and Foxy too!  
__Keith: Hey, hold it now! Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me, okay?  
__Kate: And you too Keith!  
__School Bell: Ding-dong, ding-dong!  
__Rhythmi: Oh, there goes the bell. We'd better get back to class. But, boy, oh boy, Keith...Aren't you the slick one!_

_*That night...In the Girls Dorm*_

_Rhythmi: Kate, do you write letters?  
__Kate: Yes, I do! To my little sister back at home!  
__Rhythmi: Cool! I'm thinking of writing to my mom and dad about you, Kate!  
__Kate: Wha...?  
__Rhythmi: Oh! That paper in your hand...You must have already written to your little sister about today. I hope your little sister replies! Say...Let's sneak out for a while._

Kellyn: And that's final! The end of Chapter 2!

Keith: Foxy...I hope you'll update more. Your reviewers are literally dying to know what happens next...

Foxy: Sorry...

Kate: I'm still liking this story so far!

* * *

**(And now, for what you've been waiting for... XD)**

**Kellyn: I didn't get hurt too much. Just a few...bruises from Kate. I think Keith's a bit of a different story.**

**Keith: Ow... -holds arm-**

**Kellyn: He got literally cut by Kate.**

**Foxy: Pfft. I think Kate would've done worse.**

**Kellyn and Keith: O.O**

**Foxy: She let you off the hook this time. Also please review! If you do, you get a virtual Nintendo 3ds with Animal Crossing: New Leaf in it and a cookie!**

**Kellyn: But don't talk about what I almost said earlier...Because you won't get anything if you do.**

**Foxy: Umm...Okay...See ya all in the next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
